


Отличный план (и почти работает)

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз застаёт врасплох Дерека, пока тот видит мокрый сон, и совершенно не может заставить себя оторваться.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Он великолепен. Стайлз осматривает гладкую бледную кожу, покрывающую мускулы и кости. Убедительная сила тела Дерека очевидна даже во сне. Соски напряжены в прохладе раннего утра, а покрытый мурашками небольшой участок его пресса немного смещается, когда Дерек переворачивается снова, беспокойно дёргая бёдрами. Взгляд Стайлза всё ещё перемещается ниже, и, о, окей. Чёрт. У Дерека определенно сон, который куда более приятен, чем кошмар. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличный план (и почти работает)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Good Plan (and it Almost Works)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786285) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



> Для [Cleo_Jay.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Jay/profile)  
> Этот фик был задуман в Твиттере после просмотра этого [фото](http://freebirdwrites.tumblr.com/post/49727134105) (небезопасно для просмотра на работе!) и беседы с Cleo_Jay и Arineat. Сама фотография напомнила мне эти [гифки](http://freebirdwrites.tumblr.com/post/49726871770/video-here-tw-fic-inspired-by-this-is-here) и [видео](http://slickslideofskin.tumblr.com/post/49592435570) (и то, и другое также небезопасно для просмотра на работе). Так и появился фик :)  
> Спасибо Beckybrit за предварительное чтение и Donnersun за быстро отбеченный текст. Все оставшиеся ошибки — мои.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Спасибо чудесной Мариам за то, что она чудо.

Стайлз просыпается ранним утром. Шея болит из-за старого короткого дивана Дерека, и, вдобавок, ему нужно отлить. Ванная на этом этаже всё ещё не отремонтирована, половина стен — обгоревшее дерево и каменные обломки, так что Стайлз бесшумно поднимается по лестнице и идёт в направлении единственной исправной ванны в доме Хэйла, дрожа и сожалея, что не потрудился натянуть футболку перед тем, как поднялся сюда. 

Дверь спальни Дерека неплотно закрыта. Стайлз слышит, как Дерек тихо шевелится, но не останавливается. Мочевой пузырь полон, что само по себе приносит дискомфорт, а мысли о запутавшемся в простынях Дереке отнюдь не помогут — Стайлз усмехнулся двойному смыслу — облегчиться.

Он с удовольствием вздыхает, когда наконец-то отливает, и надеется, что будет в состоянии добраться до кровати без проблем. Последнее время он периодически ночует у Дерека, если отец на ночном дежурстве: Стайлзу не нравится находиться дома одному, а Дерек, кажется, не против такой компании. Иногда он даже забывается и смеётся над шутками Стайлза, и Стайлз ощущает себя невероятно живым в те моменты, когда на лице Дерека появляется улыбка, и причиной тому — он, Стайлз, но делает всё возможное, чтобы скрыть это чувство. 

Идя по коридору обратно, он слышит скрип пружин кровати и шумный вздох. Стайлз останавливается, насторожившись. Дерека часто тревожат кошмары — Стайлз знает это с тех пор, как просыпался не единожды из-за криков. Но Дерек не расскажет, что преследует его во сне, а Стайлз может только смотреть на обугленную обшивку того, что когда-то было домом семьи Хэйлов, и представлять, какие ужасы таятся в подсознании Дерека, ожидая возможности наброситься на него, как только он утратит бдительность.

Стайлз прислушивается и вместо сдавленных криков слышит какое-то тихое бормотание полушёпотом, но не может разобрать ни одного слова.

Предполагая, что Дерек проснулся, Стайлз толкает дверь и заходит внутрь — пол спальни под босыми ногами неприятно шероховатый. По-утреннему тусклый голубоватый свет льётся через незанавешенное окно, позволяя Стайлзу ясно видеть Дерека. Тот разлёгся на спине, белая простыня отпихнута ногами в сторону, тело явно напряжено, но глаза закрыты. Стайлз хмурится, подступая ближе. 

— Дерек? — шёпотом зовёт он в неуверенности, спит Дерек или проснулся.

Веки Дерека подрагивают, но остаются опущенными, а с приоткрытых губ срывается тихий стон. И этот стон звучит не беспокойно, так что, может быть, на сей раз это не кошмар. Стайлз скользит взглядом ниже, подходя к кровати. Он не может удержаться от возможности взглянуть на Дерека… таким. Он всего лишь человек. И он втрескался в Хэйла, кажется, навечно, и обнажённая кожа Дерека притягивает Стайлза так же, как мотылька — огонь. Он великолепен. Стайлз осматривает гладкую бледную кожу, покрывающую мышцы. Убедительная сила тела Дерека очевидна даже во сне. Соски напряжены в прохладе раннего утра, а покрытый мурашками небольшой участок его живота немного смещается, когда Дерек переворачивается снова, беспокойно дёргая бёдрами. Взгляд Стайлза всё ещё перемещается ниже, и, _o, окей. Твою мать._ У Дерека определенно сон, который куда более приятен, чем кошмар.

Твёрдый, как камень, член бесстыдно натягивает и без того облегающую серую ткань боксёров. Тугая резинка плотно прилегает к коже, мешая головке выскользнуть, но как только Дерек снова прогибается и вскидывает бёдра с порнографическим стоном, кончик прикасается к его животу, на что член Стайлза тут же отзывается нытьем. Не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Стайлз обхватывает свою стремительно нарастающую эрекцию поверх свободных боксеров и с силой сжимает.

— Господь всемогущий, — шепчет он, пятясь назад к двери. Ему и правда лучше бы уйти отсюда: он не стремится стать извращенцем. Но тело Дерека снова выгибается дугой, и на этот раз, когда он стонет, слово, срывающееся с его губ, слышно совершенно ясно:

— Стайлз, — сипло, тихо, практически шёпотом, но абсолютно узнаваемо.

Колени Стайлза превращаются в воду, а кровь стремительно приливает к члену, отчего тот пульсирует и вздрагивает в его руке, потому что, о боже. С какой бы эмоцией Дерек ни назвал его раньше по имени — со злобой, раздражением, сарказмом, весельем — Стайлз никогда не слышал ничего _подобного._

Он останавливается, неспособный оторваться даже с огромным усилием, потому что… а какого чёрта он должен это делать? Дереку Хэйлу снится секс с ним, он выкрикивает его имя. Мозги Стайлза стремительно покидают голову, смешиваясь с кровью и приливая к члену.

Он снова подходит ближе, отчаянно желая видеть больше. И да, он знает, насколько это дерьмово и неправильно, и что Дерек не может контролировать своё подсознание. Но Стайлз откровенно не способен сдержать движение руки на члене прямо сейчас, потому что дрочка в этот момент внезапно становится биологической потребностью. Дерек двигается непрерывно мелкими толчками бёдер, которые ритмично выталкивают его огромный стояк в живот жёстким вколачивающим движением. Задница Стайлза сжимается, стоит ему представить, как будто это происходит внутри него, раздвигая, растягивая. Дерек скулит, и, твою же мать, после появляются мутные подтёки в местах, где головка продолжает касаться ткани.

Стайлз стоит над Дереком, неспособный оторвать взгляд, с выпростанным наружу членом, кожа которого горячая и липкая под продолжающей лихорадочно двигаться рукой. Он знает, что он не может кончить, не здесь. Если он спустит, Дерек почует это утром и узнает. Но ему _нужно_ увидеть, как кончает Дерек, обжигающе, абсолютно, просто непередаваемо необходимо. Если он сможет продержаться до тех пор, пока Дерек не кончит, он сумеет кое-как смыться и спустить в ванной, и Дерек никогда не узнает, что Стайлз гей и извращенец, дрочащий над ним, пока тот спит.

Отличный план. 

И почти работает.

Дерек кончает точно так ярко, как и ожидал Стайлз. Его руки выпиваются в простынь, а мышцы паха и живота заметно сокращаются, когда член поднимается, подрагивая, и влага растекается, впитывается тёмным пятном в ткань вокруг головки. Мошонка Стайлза поджимается, и он туго пережимает основание члена, чтобы не забрызгать всего Дерека вместе с кроватью. Сдавленный стон вырывается из горла Стайлза прежде чем он успевает сдержать его, и, твою же мать, вопль получается слишком громким! Дерек убьёт его.

— Стайлз! — о да, таким тоном Дерек, бывало, обращался к нему. Он знает, что заслуживает злость в его голосе. — Как ты, нахер, думаешь, что ты делаешь?

— Извини, — с трудом выдавливает Стайлз. Его руки все ещё с силой удерживают член, и можно было бы подумать, что сейчас эрекция опадёт. Но, очевидно, его стояк не в курсе правила «дерись или убегай», и хотя «убегай» прямо сейчас крайне привлекательная перспектива, он стоит так же крепко, как и раньше, на грани того, чтобы кончить. — Я… ты спал… я думал… я не мог… — он сглатывает и пытается затолкать каменный, _просто бетонный_ стояк обратно в трусы. _Блеск._

Дерек роняет взгляд на движения рук Стайлза, и его глаза снова светятся, а ноздри раздуваются.

— Блять, Стайлз. — его голос подрагивает, и взгляд впивается в пах Стайлза.

— Мне реально жаль, прости. Я знаю, это совершенно неприемлемо и дерьмово, и я сейчас просто исчезну, так далеко, как только смогу, и мы попытаемся забыть всё это, и…

— Стайлз! — на этот раз раздражённо. Стайлз думает, что этот тон немногим лучше, чем злобный, И тогда мыслительный процесс Стайлза полностью идёт под откос. Потому что Дерек поднимается с кровати и в одно быстрое движение встаёт на колени перед Стайлзом.

— О боже… что ты делаешь? — Стайлз накреняется назад, но руки Дерека на его бёдрах не дают ему упасть.

Дерек не отвечает. Он просто обвивает пальцами, на которых, к счастью, нет когтей, резинку боксеров Стайлза и тянет за неё вниз так, что член Стайлза свободно покачивается, и несколько капель попадает на приоткрытые губы Дерека. Стайлзу становится легче оттого, что клыкастая проблема, которая имела место быть прежде, разрешается сама собой. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза полностью человеческими глазами, абсолютно прекрасными, когда он рычит.

— Могу я?

— О чёрт… да, пожалуйста. Боже, всё, что хочешь… — Стайлз знает, что лепечет что-то невнятное, но когда горячий, влажный рот смыкается вокруг кончика члена, всё, что он может делать — не забывать дышать, потому что сейчас ему делают первый в его жизни минет, и что уже просто невероятно — ему отсасывает Дерек. — Боже мой, Дерек, блять! — руки Стайлза находят собственный путь в волосах Дерека, которые мягки под зарывшимися в них пальцами. — Чёрт. Я не продержусь и минуты… прозвучит позорно, но я скажу в своё оправдание, что ты охеренно, невероятно горяч, когда кончаешь, — Стайлз тянет Хэйла за волосы на себя, и глаза Дерека светятся, он рычит с членом Стайлза во рту так, что, вообще-то, это должно быть слегка жутковато, но на самом деле это нереально, чертовски сексуально.

Он снимается с члена только для того, чтобы прошипеть:

— Заткнись, Стайлз. Ты отвлекаешь меня.

Он облизывает головку, заставляя член подёргиваться и оставлять липкие влажные следы на языке.

— Окей, затыкаюсь. Я могу, — Стайлз рефлекторно вцепляется в волосы Дерека, как только его рот снова скользит медленно вниз по стволу. — Но нам нужно поговорить об этом позже, потому что я понятия не имею, что происходит, но я бы хотел знать, есть ли какой-нибудь вариант повторения процесса, или что-то вроде обмена…

Приглушённый звук, который издаёт Дерек, невозможно выразить словами, но зато взгляд, которым он одаривает Стайлза, до ужаса красноречив. Стайлз затыкается и прикусывает губы в попытке остановить поток нервирующей болтовни, которая буквально льётся из него. Дерек поразительно хорош — Стайлз мимолётно задаётся вопросом где, чёрт побери, Дерек научился отсасывать, как профессионал, — и взгляд на него, на его губы, растянутые вокруг члена Стайлза, — больше, чем могут вынести бедный перегруженный мозг и мошонка.

Дерек придерживает Стайлза рукой за бедро, впиваясь пальцами в задницу. Стайлз внезапно понимает, что вторая рука Дерека стремительно двигается, мышцы быстро сокращаются, и смотрит вниз. Боксеры Дерека спущены ниже паха, а звук вкупе со взглядом на руку, измазанную до этого его собственной спермой, доводят Стайлза до грани.

Он кончает со стоном, хватая ртом воздух, бёдра резко подаются вперёд, и его член, изливаясь, глубоко входит в глотку Дерека. Он глотает и с силой выдаивает сперму из Стайлза до последней капли, и того прошивает острое удовольствие, колени подкашиваются, а перед глазами всё двоится. Стайлз неясно осознаёт, что Дерек кончает следом, продолжая стонать вокруг члена Стайлза, его мощное тело напрягается и содрогается. Колени Стайлза подгибаются, и обмякающий член выскальзывает изо рта Дерека, когда он обессилено падает, но Дерек крепко держит его за бёдра, и, немного отползая, усаживает его на собственные колени, прижимая к себе не самым удобным образом. Должно быть, голые колени Дерека саднят от стояния на грубых досках пола, да и Стайлз неудобно подвернул под себя ногу, но кожа Дерека такая теплая, а его мускусный запах заполоняет полностью, стоит Стайлзу медленно втянуть воздух. Руки Дерека — единственное, что удерживает Стайлза в более или менее вертикальном положении: он вялый, без единой косточки в теле, ошеломлённый случившимся сексом.

— Давай, — Дерек поднимает его, подводит его к кровати и подталкивает в спину. Счастливый Стайлз валится на кровать, слишком изнурённый, чтобы сделать что-то кроме как позволить Дереку практически приручить себя — или, точнее сказать, прилапить? Он сонно удивляется. Дерек приводит в порядок боксеры Стайлза и абсолютно беззастенчиво стягивает собственные, пропитанные спермой. Его вялый большой член опустился между бёдер, и взгляд Стайлза прикован к паху с тёмными вьющимися волосками. Он думает о том, что даже не коснулся Дерека.

— Мои глаза здесь, Стайлз, — голос Дерека звучит весело, а сам он укладывается рядом.

— Извини, но твой член отвлекает. Очень.

— Похоже на то, — Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе и крепко обнимает его сзади. 

Стайлз откидывается в руках Дерека, и теперь его спина прижимается прямо к тёплой груди.

— Чувак, это было как в порнухе. Виноват, что смотрю, но серьёзно, — он умолкает на мгновение, незаметно ухмыляясь, перед тем как снова спросить: — Так что тебе снилось, не помнишь?

— Заткнись, Стайлз, — Стайлз ощущает затылком, как горло Дерека приятно приходит в движение. — Спи.

— Я полагаю, я переселён с дивана?

— Ненадолго, если не перестанешь болтать. 

Стайлз замолкает и слушает несколько минут медленное и тихое дыхание Дерека.

— Дерек, — шепчет он наконец. — Могу я отсосать тебе утром?

Руки Дерека притягивают Стайлза ближе, и он тихо посапывает в макушку Стайлза, уже определённо уснув. Стайлз решает, как он разбудит Дерека через несколько часов. И он не сомневается, что Дерек на сей раз примет активное участие в плане.


End file.
